The boy who lived a rotten life
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: ON HOLD-Harry Potter has always been abused by his uncle but he has never gone as far as rape untill now and Harry has nearly given up. But then something happens to lift His Spirtes and help him continue his fight against Voldemort.
1. Summer truths

Disclaimer - I don't own any aspect of Harry Potter although I wish I did.  
  
Ever since he could remember it had been the same. Something would go wrong in his uncle's life and he would be blamed for it. But it had never been this bad he had never had to put up with this much pain.  
  
Harry Potter was not your average teen, well that's obvious normal teens aren't beaten up by their uncles for things they haven't got anything to do with, hell they aren't beaten for anything. But that wasn't the weirdest thing about Harry, for one he hated summer holidays and loved school but he was also a wizard, not a little kid party magician but a real wizard. He was also a very famous wizard. The whole world knew his name because he had had a dark wizard after him since he was one. This dark wizard was the reason that Harry was an orphan, He had killed Harry's Parents when Harry was one, but the strange thing was that when Voldemort (The Dark Wizard) had turned on Harry the curse, that was meant to be impossible to block, had reflexed back to Voldemort and left him as a bodiless soul to float around trying to regain its body. While Harry was sent to live with his only living relatives the Dursleys.  
  
So now Harry was alone in his bedroom, well really Dudley his cousin's 2nd bedroom that he was so graciously aloud to use, think about what would happen when his friends, Hermione and Ron, find out that he wasn't on the train back to Hogwarts his school. He new that they would worry but he was beyond caring. Last year had been force to enter into a competition that had ended in the death of his fellow student, Cedric Diggory, and the rebirth of Voldemort. To make things worst still he had then been sent back to his abusive uncle. Of course it wasn't their fault Harry had never in his 4 years at Hogwarts told anyone about his relatives' abusive behaviour but he sometimes wondered why no one had ever noticed that he wasn't happy at the Dursleys and that he was always malnutritioned and in pain when he came back to school. He also know that if anyone found out than it would be all over The Daily Prophet so he had learnt to just grin and bear it.  
  
This year though he new that his uncle had gone way to far. Harry had large gashes across his back and legs from his uncle's belt, a broken collarbone, right hand and left leg. He was also sure that 4 or 5 of his ribs were damaged, as it was agony to breath. He hadn't eaten for at least a month and most of his body was covered in bruises that were every shape, size and colour. But in Harry's opinion that wasn't the worst thing that had happened to him, that was nothing to what his uncle did when he was really drunk, Harry had never in a million years expected for his uncle to rape him but he had and that made Harry feel like he would never be able to look anyone in the eye again, it made him feel dirty like he would never be clean again.  
  
His relatives had given up trying to get him to do chores as he would collapse before he even got to the door. He knew why his uncle was doing this to him. Last Summer his friends Ron's brothers, Fred & George, has played a trick on his cousin and while it was funny at the time Harry had to pay the price now. So now he just sat next to his window hoping for some miracle to save him.  
  
Little did he know that that miracle was going to come tonight. 


	2. Attacks on the Order

It was 11:59 on the 31st of July, Harry's Birthday when it happened. He had been staring out the window of his room wondering if his life could get anymore complicated and counting down the seconds till he would turn 15 years old.  
  
"10 - 9 - 8"  
  
He was so ingrossed by his own thoughts that he didn't notice the light that has appeared behind him.  
  
"7 - 6 - 5 - 4"  
  
He didn't notice as it got bigger and closer to him.  
  
"3 - 2 - What the"  
  
And in the blink of an eye he was gone.  
  
The wizarding world when haywire when the wards protecting Potter's house went off saying that he had disappeared into thin air. For the next few months everyone searched for him with on luck. Lots of people hoped that he would reappear as soon as school started. But September 1st came and went, so did Halloween, Christmas and Easter. The school year came and went and still no sign of the boy-who-lived and everyone final gave up hope of ever finding him.  
  
Voldemort and his Death Eaters started to attack Muggle houses daily and it became harder and harder to keep the Muggle world from finding out about witches and wizard. But one-day things started to change but for better or worst no one know.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was the leader of a underground movement called the Order of the Phoenix (A/N well I had to bring it in somewhere) sent some of the Orders highest members to ask some different species of magical creature to help in the fight against Voldemort.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Remus Lupin smiled at his childish friend, Sirius, he could always be trusted to break the silence in the strangest or most unexpected comment. It had taken a while to get Sirius back to his old playful self after the disappearance of his Godson Harry Potter. Shortly after his disappearance Peter Petegrew AKA Wormtail was captured in a Death Eater raid and so Sirius had been cleared of all his charges. "Almost we should be there in a few more hours," he said then laughing as his friend tripped over his own feet. "Hours? Hours! You call that Almost I would hate to think what you would call a long way!" Remus smiled at his goofy friend before concentrating on walking again.  
  
"Stop wining Black and shut up," growled the ever sour Severus Snape, "Maybe then the journey won't be so hard for the rest of us." "Oh give him a break Snape. He is just trying to lighten the mood a bit. Unlike you." Bill Weasley added, his father, Arthur. Snape started grumbling about stupid Gryffindors standing up for each other.  
  
The group went on in silence for another hour or so before trouble started.  
  
"Well, Well, Well what have we here? What do you think men? I think we have a group of goody two shoes from that idiot Dumbledore." Came a voice from behind the group. They all turned to see 5 Death Eaters standing with their wands pointed at them. "Yes I agree", this time from the direction they had been going. There were 12 Death Eaters all together. "Get them!" The enemy group jumped at them and the order members were over run in seconds. 2 Death Eaters held each person except Lupin who as a Werewolf was stronger then the rest so had 3 holding him down. The last watched as his companions restrained the smaller group.  
  
"So who has walked so nicely into our nets? Lets see. Weasley child number 1, Bill I believe? Weasley senior how nice to see you again. We really need to catch up sometime" "Go to hell Malfoy!" Arthur spat in the other man's face. "I plan to but not today. Who's this? Well if it isn't the Werewolf and his pet pooch." He said looking at Lupin and Black. "We will have to have some fun with you too before we kill you, won't we men" the other Death Eaters grin and nodded, Sirius and Remus paled visibly, "maybe then Potter will have the decency to show his face so that the Dark lord can have some fun of his own." The Death Eaters let out a cold laugh at that.  
  
"Now who is this last one? Well if it isn't Severus Snape. I am sure th." "Do you realise that you have just stuffed up a mission that the Dark Lord has been planning for a long time, and now it is ruined by your foolishness." Snape snapped "Let me go you idiots!" The two men holding him complied. "Now what are you going to tell the master now that you have destroyed my mission, What are you even doing here?" "It none of your concern why we are here, it." "It is my concern, I am the only Death Eater that should be here and you have also just blown my cover which has been kept since before the Dark Lords fall" For once Malfoy had no retort for that. "Now we had better get these prisoners back to the hide out before one of your idiot cronies gets something wrong and they get away." They both turned back to the order members who all were looking at Snape with looks of pure hatred.  
  
"Ok men lets get them back to base." Malfoy said. "Voldemort will never win Malfoy" Sirius yelled "That is where you are mistaken Black, we have just caught the orders best members in one shot." "No Malfoy we have just caught Voldemort's best Death Eaters" Snape said before Stunning Malfoy from behind before all hell broke lose into a small war between the two sides.  
  
But the odds were on the Death Eaters side as 11 to 5 and even though most of the Death Eaters didn't have two brain cells to rub together they where still winning. But just as thing were looking really bad for the Order 5 people appeared out of nowhere and joined the order in the fight. When the Death Eaters saw the new comers they left very quickly leaving their fallen comrades behind.  
  
Sirius, Snape and Bill being the only Phoenix members uninjured turned to the new group with wands still out in caution. They all were wearing cloaks with the hoods covering their faces. They were all wearing different coloured robes and cloaks, red, blue, yellow, white and the last seemed to be made of lots of different types of feathers. They also noticed that none of them were using wands but staffs or their hands.  
  
The one in yellow stepped forward, but instead of saying anything he walked up to the unconscious members of the order and woke them before going back to the strange group. Then when Remus and Arthur had orientated themselves again, then person in white stepped forward, "I know you are a bit confused right now but we aren't here to hurt you we are here to help you to fight against Voldemort." The voice was to everyones surprise that of a woman. She was also the tallest in the group. Sirius looked at the others as if asking permission to speak before asking, "Ok would you like to tell us who you are." The woman lowered her hood revealing long blond almost silver hair and the pointy ears of an elf. "I am Erin of the elves, and these are the heirs of 4 of the greatest wizards ever to walk this Earth." "Ok we are." The one in the feathered cloak stepped forward and interrupted Sirius before he could continue. "We know who you are" This time it was a man's voice. He walked passed each while he spoke saying their names as he did so. "You are Sirius Black, escapee from Azkaban, you were framed by Peter Pettigrew better known as Wormtail, for the murder of 12 Muggle and Wormtail himself, many thought that you were the secret keeper of Lilly and James Potter but you had given the responsibility to Wormtail at the last minute, in the hope that Voldemort would came after you instead but Wormtail handed them over to Voldemort resulting in their death, and you spending 12 years in Azkaban before escaping after seeing him in the newspaper and going to Hogwarts in an attempt to kill him. But your Godson, Harry Potter and his friends asking for his life to be speared stopped you. Later Wormtail escaped leaving you to go on the run from the wizarding world." After this small speech he moved on the Remus.  
  
"Remus Lupin, after you were bitten by a Werewolf the only school that would accept you was Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore had a Whomping Willow planted on the school grounds covering a passageway to the Shrieking Shack in the nearby town of Hogsmeade so that your transformation wouldn't endanger the students. But your friends James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew found out and became Animagi to help make things more pleasant for you. 2 years ago you took a job at Hogwarts as the DADA teacher, after Harry Potter started to hear his parents last moments when going to close to the Dementors guarding the school you said that you would help him to fight them. But them Hermione Granger found out you were a Werewolf and you resigned from the job.  
  
"Arthur Weasley, you are the father of 7, 6 boys, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, and Ronald, plus 1 girl Ginny. You are married to Molly, and you have an obsession with everything Muggle, you even went as far as to enchant a blue Ford angular to fly, But your wife found out after your sons, Fred, George and Ron flew it to Harry Potters house to rescue him from his relatives, The Dursleys. Then Ron and Harry flew it to school after the House Elf Dobby tried to Save Harry's life by closing the barrier to Platform 9¾ making them miss the train to school. So you had to get rid of it.  
  
"You are Bill Weasley, Arthur and Molly's oldest son. You work for Gringotts wizarding back in Egypt as a curse breaker in the old tombs. Your mother is always complaining about your hair being to long and your pierced ear, but you want to be different and you sister always says that it isn't nearly as long as Professor Dumbledore's.  
  
"And finally Severus Snape, potion master at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. When you were at school you had a grudge with the Marauders because they were always making a fool of you in front of the school. You kept that grudge and started to blame Harry Potter for the things that James Potter and his friends did when you were younger, you claimed you were treating Harry, as he should be, as a normal child not the saviour of the world. Which Harry was secretly very thankful for. You are the head of Slytherin house and hate all Gryffindors as any Slytherin should." Behind the speaker the person in Red huffed. But the feathered person continued. "You were also a Death Eater for a short period of time but turned you back on them and went to Dumbledore for help and turned soy for the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
The group looked at each other in shock that one person could know so much about things that they had only told a select group of people. "Who are you?" Bill asked when no one spoke for a long time. The stranger turned to the elf, who shook her head, to say no. He sighed. "I am the heir of Merlin, that is all you need to know right now. The rest will be explained later but right now we need to move before the Death Eaters come back." The elf waved her hand and the unconscious Death Eaters were tied up before disappearing. "What where'd they go?" Sirius asked. "They have been transported to Hogwarts," she replied, "and now I think we should join them there before the headmaster gets to confused about who they are." "Ok how about we all apperate to Hogwarts and explain."  
  
With that they all disappeared.  
  
(A/N - anyone who has seen the mini series "Merlin" will know the feathered cloak thing.) (A/N 2 - This was a long chapter for me but I will try to update again to) 


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts

First thanks to the people that reviewed I really appreciate it.  
Dolores Jane Umbridge 2nd  
Prd2bAmerican18  
Princess orez  
Ebony River  
Light-hearted69  
  
Also I realise that you can't apperate into Hogwarts but I am going to explain that in the next few chapters. So on with it.  
  
Sirius, Remus, Severus, Arthur, Bill, arrived in Hogsmeade and a few seconds later Erin and the heir of Merlin appeared as well but not the others. "Where are the rest of your group?" Snape asked, after realising they were missing. The two that were there exchanged a look. "Oh shit we didn't tell them about the wards." The man said. "But that would still leave them here if they hit them, wouldn't it?" "No, not for them, they are the heirs." The elf replied as if that explained everything. She then started towards the castle. The order members stood there watching them walk away, thinking why that would change anything, till they saw the great hall at Hogwarts where the beginning of term feast was happening light up as if there were being lots of spells were going off at once. They ran as fast as they could to the hall, while the heir and elf just walked on as if they were unaffected by the fight that was going on in the school.  
  
When they got to the Great hall they saw that all of the students minus the 1st years were firing curses, hexes and charms at the missing heirs, blue, yellow and red. Who were trying their hardest to dodge the spells but occasionally they would fail but the spells would reflexed off of them as if they were shielded. The teachers weren't much better after the three heirs had appeared out of no where which wasn't ment to happen the teachers had moved to protect the students by attempting to stun the trio but after they had failed the students had joined in resulting in the chaos that now reigned.  
  
Just then the elf and last heir arrived but didn't do anything to stop the fight but instead just stood there and watched. The school body hadn't noticed the group that had just entered. They were to busy. Even when the order members yelled for them to stop no one listened. But the heirs had noticed and yellow yelled to Merlins heir over the noise. "Hey Merlin would you mind helping us out here," "Well I could but I think I'll just let you suffer for a while," he yelled back. But then Erin elbowed him in the ribs. "Fine I'll help them." He walked forward a few steps then held out a hand where his staff appeared; which had disappeared when the fight against the Death Eaters had finished. Then he waved the staff over the hall and it went still.  
  
The whole hall looked frozen in time except for the heir of Merlin. "Ok, now everyone listen to me carefully cause I am only saying this once. The three people that you are attacking are here to help you, as am I and Erin here," he pointed to her. "Now I am going to unfreeze you and you are going to sit down and listen to what we have to say and if any of you cast even the smallest spell then you will find yourself frozen in this position for a week." With that he waved his arm again and the hall started to move again as everyone made for there seats. The Heirs all walked up to the head table where Dumbledore and the other teachers sat watching them cautiously as they approached.  
  
The person in Yellow's hood had slipped off, she turned out to be a woman, a very beautiful woman with black hair that fell around her knees. With bright blue eyes shining from under her long locks. She looked around 19 years old maybe younger and was reasonably tall.  
  
When they got to the head table they turned around and Merlin's heir addressed everyone again. "Now that we are all settled I will tell you all what is going on. We are the heirs of the most powerful wizards of England maybe the world, for those of you who have any type of intelligence could probably work out who they are by the colours we are wearing." He walked over to Hufflepuff, "This is Lara, she is the heir of Hufflepuff."  
  
He moved past her to the red. Who removed her hood, revealing short blond hair, and brown eyes, she also had a scar that ran from chin to her cheekbone making her look rather boyish. "This is the heir of Gryffindor, Bronwyn or Bron." He sweeping his hand in the Gryffindor table's direction as he said this.  
  
Last he came behind blue who after removing her hood revealed that again it was female. This time with back length brown hair that was set in very tame curls, also with brown eyes, she had a very intelligent look in her eyes but at the same time a spark of playfulness. "And lastly Ravenclaw's heir, Ashleigh or Ash. Also up the back is Erin who has trained us for the last year to what we are now." He stopped and looked around the hall.  
  
One of the students from the Slytherin table called out while he was silent. "So does that make you the heir of Slytherin?" "No, the heir of Slytherin is the person that we are trying to get rid of. I am the heir of Merlin." This time Hermione Granger from Gryffindor spoke out, "But I thought that Merlin didn't have any children?" "Yes that is a common misunderstanding, Merlin didn't have any children when he was in King Arthur's court but many years after Arthur died, when he finally found his missing wife. Then he had children."  
  
Now it was Dumbledore's turn to butt in. "How did you apperate onto the grounds?" "That we can't tell you right now because if that information got into the wrong hands it could be disastrous," Bron replied. "And how do you know so much about us? And what is your name?" Remus Lupin asked from the back of the room, pointing at Merlin's Heir. "My name is Harrison, and I know so much about you because most of it you have told me in the past or I have been told by other people."  
  
There was a squeal from the Gryffindor table. "Well I see that Miss Hermione Granger has worked out who I really am." Harrison said. "Would you like to share Miss Granger?" rather then saying who he was she jumped out of her seat and ran over to him before throwing her arms around him, much to everyone's surprise he returned to hug and started to whisper in her ear. She let go and he removed his hood showing a worn face with enough scars to rival 'Mad-eye' Moody. He had black shoulder length hair and vibrant green eyes. He looked as if he was only 12 years old by his height by his eyes showed wisdom way beyond his years. One scar on his face showed up the most was on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.  
  
(A/N I don't like those Harry's that are all of a sudden really tall I am going to keep him as a short little guy with stunted growth cause of the cupboard.)  
  
The whole room was silent till Harry broke it, "Now I think that everyone was ment to be in a couple of hours ago and I for one am very tired. So I am going to bed night." With that he changed into a beautiful white tiger and ran out of the room before anyone could stop him. The rest of the heirs started to follow him but Dumbledore had one last question for them. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?" "Where ever Harry just went most likely the forest out there." Lara replied. "We have plenty of room here." "Nar. We'll be fine outside, and it's much more interesting. Night" Ash said. Then they were gone.  
  
For a minute there was more silence before Dumbledore finally acknowledged the order members at the back of the hall. "Severus, Why don't you all take yourselves up to my office and I will meet you there to discuss what has just happened." Snape nodded and they left. "Now everyone else I think it is time for bed and I don't what the head of houses having to come in at strange hours of the morning because of the noise, save the discussions for tomorrow. Goodnight." 


	4. Erins Answers

Thanks for Reviewing Prd2bAmerican18.  
  
When everyone was comfortably seated in Dumbledore's office they started to discus what had happened in the last few hours and the Death Eater attack earlier in the day. After the attack had been explained Dumbledore told the Order of the Phoenix members what had happened in the Great Hall before they had arrived.  
  
"Well all the students had just arrived and I addressed then as usual and we were half way through the meal when the three heirs appeared in the room. Well you can imagine that we were shocked. No one is meant to be able to apperate into the grounds let alone into the Great Hall, it has the most protection after the house dorms. Well after that the students started to fire curses at them out of shock and when they started to fight back we had to protect the students so we tried to stun them but it didn't work then you arrived and Lara I think it was yelled for Harry to help. Then you know the rest."  
  
"What are we going to do about Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked who had also joined them. "For once I have no idea Minerva. He has changed. I can see it in his eyes." Dumbledore said. "Well I want to know where he got those scars. I." "He has always had them but you were all to blind to see it." It was Erin. "Would you like to explain? I think you have lost all of us." All the wizards nodded to Dumbledore's words, they had all lost the conversation.  
  
"Well if any of you ever bothered to check on Harry when he was younger you would of known." She said, she was trying to make them work for the answer, also to see if they could work it out for themselves. "Known what?" McGonagall asked. "None of you had a reason not check on him except for Sirius who was in Azkaban." She wasn't going to give in easily. "It would of taken you 5 minutes to go to the Dursley's house and work out what was wrong. But because none of you took the effort he is now the scared person he is now." Arthur tried to interrupt but she held up a hand silencing him. "He would have been a completely different person if he had been removed from there but instead he is a silent, shy young man. Didn't any of you ever notice that he never spoke unless spoken to, not even to his closest friends? He never starts a conversation and would certainly never finish one. In his time here didn't you ever notice that he would never ask a question in class unless you asked him to? The only reason that you never noticed to scars on his face was because he wore make-up to hide it, then when he had learnt how he would use charms it hid them."  
  
After a moment Snape spoke out, "How do you know these things?" "Because of the first time we meet." She said. "What happened?" "Why should I tell you?" "So that we understand what you are saying," Dumbledore said. "Fine"  
  
Flashback  
  
"What are we doing here?" Bronwyn asked. "I have no idea what so ever," Ashleigh said "Well don't look at me, I don't have a clue." Lara replied, "Who are you guys anyway?" "Bronwyn but you can call me Bron it's easier" "Ashleigh, everyone calls me Ash though" "Lara, I wonder why we are here." "Yeah, hey are you guys Muggle." Lara asked. "What???" Ash looked very confused "What the hell is a Muggle?" Bron asked "Well then if you don't know what one is then you are one," She replied. "Hey who's that over there."  
  
Erin walked over to the girls and Lara pulled her wand out but kept it at her side so as not the scare the other two. "Now I know that this is very confusing for the three of you and I am going to explain to you what is going on in a minute but there is one more person who should be joining us. But I will explain some things to pass the time. We weren't going to bring you all here for another few years but the situation changed so we had to move the schedule around a bit. So." "Wait. We? There is only one of you who else are you talking about?" Bron asked. "The Elves." She said. "Elves, I thought you were strange from the start but now I know you are defiantly crazy." Ash said. "You have go to be joking you are why to big to be an Elf." Ash and Bron looked at Lara in shock. "I assure you it is possible. We." "And what's more it is illegal to speak about that kind of thing in front of Muggles. Two at that." "I will explain this all when the last one gets here." "When is that?" Lara asked. "At Midnight, which is in about one minute." Erin supplied. "OK. This has been a most fascinating conversation but I better get home my parents will be very worried." Ashleigh said, Bron nodded in agreement. "They already know you are here. And you can't get home by yourself." "Watch me," Ash said as she looked around for a door. "Where is the door?" She said turning to the Elf. "The only way out of this room is by magic," Erin said. "There's no such thing," Bron retorted.  
  
"Ok, We can continue this conversation later but now I need to warn you that, the last person is very suspicious of people he doesn't know so don't take it personally." "Why?" Ash asked, the previous argument completely forgotten. "Well wouldn't you be to if you had a mass-murderer out to get you because you were born." The girls didn't know how to react to this and they didn't have to because a shining light in the centre of the room interrupted them.  
  
The light went out after a few seconds leaving an extremely thin boy in its wake. He shot to his feet and looked around at them. Showing his bruised and battered face. "Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked. "Don't worry we aren't going to hurt you, and we have nothing to do with Voldemort. Erin said. "Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Lara said. "Who's Harry Potter?" Bron asked. "He's only the most famous wizard in the world." Lara replied in a know-it- all voice. Harry groaned. "If they don't know me as that I would prefer to keep it that way." "Why?" "Do you know what it is like to walk down the street and have random people come up to you and shake your hand or thank you for something that you can't even remember?" The girls shook their heads, "Well then be grateful you are not me! Cause that is the story of my life."  
  
"What happened to you then? You get run over by a mob of screaming fans?" Ash asked sarcastically. "Well actually to exact opposite. I had a miner disagreement with someone." He said in a still eyeing them warily. "Minor? By the looks of you I'd say major." Lara said. "Well its none of you business is it," he snapped, then he started to sway a bit, "I think you should sit down for a minute, Harry." Erin said. "Why should I listen to you?" "Because other wise." Harry collapsed, ".your going to faint. Oh well." She picked him up and placed him on a couch that was in one of the corners of the room. Harry groaned as she tried to remove his shirt.  
  
"Bronwyn will you please go over to that cupboard over there and bring me a bowl of water and a cloth please." When she didn't move Erin continued, "Please he needs some medical attention and I need your help. If you want me to explain everything to you need to help me." With a sigh she complied to the request. "Ash will you please come around here and hold him in an upright position but be careful of his shoulders I think he has a broken collar bone, and no matter what don't let go even if something really strange happens or you will make it worse." Ash nodded and propped him up from behind. "Lara, you know some medical magic don't you?" "Yes but very little," she sounded very nervus. "Well it will have to do because I need your help. Thank you Bronwyn, "she then said taking the bowl of water and cloth.  
  
She finished removing Harry's top and there was a synchronized gasp from the girls that would have been funny if not for the seriousness of the situation. He was almost completely covered in bruises making him look like some random piece of art that only used purples, yellows and blues. He had a bone sticking out of his chest that was meant to be his collarbone and he was so skinny that you could count his ribs and you could also see that some of his ribs were not in the shape that they were meant to be. Erin put the cloth in the bowl the rung it out before lightly trying to clean of the blood that had dried to his skin.  
  
"Who do you think did this to him?" Ashleigh asked. "His Uncle, most likely or his Cousin." Erin said while trying to concentrate on not hurting Harry. "But why don't his parents do something about it," Bron asked. "My parents are dead." Everyone jumped as Harry tried to get up. "Harry lie down you can't walk around in this condition." Erin tried to reason. "Oh yes I can I have sent my life in this condition while doing the gardening I think I can walk around." Harry said. "We want to help you," "Well that's why I am in this condition because my friends brothers thought that if they played a trick on my Cousin that it would make me feel better. Also my Bloody Uncle thinks he is trying to help me by beating the magic out of me." "That's Barbaric!" Lara said, "you can't beat magic out of someone it's in their blood." "Well you try telling him that. Wait no don't tell him that he'll try to bleed it out of me." "Why don't you tell anyone?" Bron asked. "What? And have it all over the front page of the newspaper? No thank you."  
  
"Lets not argue about it. Harry if you don't sit down right this second I am going to get Lara to stun you." Erin snapped, starting to get inpatient. "Why don't you do it?" He asked. "Because I would only need to knock you out for an hour not a month. Now sit. She said.  
  
Finally Harry sat and allowed Erin to fix his injuries. But she couldn't do anything for the scars or the bruises they would have to heal themselves.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"So you mean to tell us that all through his life he has been abused by his Uncle and he hasn't told anyone because he was scared that The Daily Prophet would find out?" Sirius asked. "Yes. Now if you will excuse me I have to go make sure the heirs haven't killed each other." With that, she turned and left leaving the surprised group behind. 


	5. Finding Harry

"Harry" "Harry" "Oh come on Merlin we haven't got all night," Lara yelled above the other two. Harry sighed. He knew that they wouldn't give up easily and he would have to reveal his hiding spot if he was going to get any peace. "I'm up here."  
  
The girls looked up into the trees of the forbidden forest to see their friend in the trees having a conversation with his pet snake. "Come down here we want to talk to you," Bron yelled. "Why don't you come up here?" "Because we don't have a death wish, now come down before you fall down." "Fine," He said. He changed back into a tiger and ran down the tree as if he were half his actual size. His snake followed down the truck at a slower pace.  
  
"Now that we can stop worrying about if you are going to brake your neck, Even the snake has more sense then you, look he is going slowly, you should try it sometime it would be good for you." "One the snake has a name, Trickster. Two what are you my Mother. Three if I went down the tree slowly this little thing called Gravity would make me fall. And Four. well there is no four, at the moment but I'll think of one later." "Fine now why did you leave the hall in such a rush?" Bron scolded. "Yeah you could have at least scared some of the first years in tiger form before you left." "Lara your not helping," Bron, said. "Since when did I ever help with anything?" "Good point." "Anyway, I think he scared half the school just by taking his hood off." Ash said while giggling. "Yeah the look on Malfoy's face was rather priceless."  
  
After they had had a laugh, they when back to their serious conversation. "I suppose I am going to have to talk to then someday." "Hey, it won't be so bad." Bronwyn said trying to make him feel better. "I suppose I should do it before you guys going off to see your families tomorrow, shouldn't I?" "If it would be easier." Ash said. "What time are you leaving?" "I think around 3pm so you have plenty of time." Bron answered looking at her watch. "Ok I'll tell them at lunch."  
  
There was a long silence before Lara got bored and changed to subject. "I think we should play a trick on all the students before we leave." "OK" Bronwyn and Ashleigh said enthusiastically "Sure, but what." Harrison asked. "Hey you're the one who has the pranking family" Lara said. "OK. Um. Ok how about we." 


	6. Prank, and swimming

#Parcel-tongue#  
  
"Ron where do you think Harry is right now?" Hermione asked her boyfriend. "I don't know the other heirs said he was going to the forest." "Do you think he is OK?" "I hope so." "Do you think we will see him today?" "I am hoping that he will come and talk to us sometime today. Maybe we'll see him at Breakfast or lunch. Why all the questions?" He asked his Girlfriend. "I'm worried about him. All those scars on his face, and he is so short, its like he will never grow up but then his voice has broken. Its all so confusing." "Hey don't worry. Harry can look after himself and we have Care of Magical Creatures first so as long as Hagrid doesn't bring in something that will try to bite are heads off it will be a good easy lesson. Now lets go down to Breakfast maybe he will be there." They left the Gryffindor Common room and headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Ok, Now today Professor Lupin agreed to come in and talk to you about Werewolves. So I will be sitting just over here. Be good." Hagrid told the class before sitting down next to Ron and Hermione who both smiled and said hello before returning their attention to Lupin.  
  
"Ok as you all know I am a Werewolf and I have been since I was . What's that smell." Lupin said. Everyone sniffed the air but couldn't smell anything. "Oh well must be just me. Um. where was I. oh yes. When I was 7 I was playing outside on Full moon and a Werewolf pounced on me and, sorry I swear I can smell something just give me a second."  
  
He walked off towards the forest and while he was looking around 4 animals appeared from behind Hagrid's hut. A Lioness, A Badger, An Eagle and a Snake. They walked, flew or slithered over to the class and each went to a different member of each house. The Lioness went to Hermione; The Badger went to Justin Finch-Fletchley; The Eagle went to Padma Patil; the Snake went to Draco Malfoy.  
  
By the time Hagrid realised what was going on the Snake had climbed up Malfoy's back and was teasing him by nipping at his nose, Malfoy was so scared he couldn't even scream. Padma had the Eagle on her arm and was stroking it's chin. Justin was patting the Badger quite happily. While Hermione was trying to back slowly away from the lioness but it kept following her and rubbing it's head on her stomach, Ron was trying to get between Hermione and the big cat. Hagrid was trying to diside what to do. The other students were not sure weather to be shocked, scared or interested st the strange sight.  
  
Luckily for the students Professor Lupin came back with Erin and Harry. When Erin saw what was happening to the students and professors surprise she turned and started yelling at Harry. "What the hell are they doing?" She yelled in his face. "Um. scaring the students." He said. "Well this is stopping this minute," "Why are you blaming me?" Harry said trying to sound innocent. "You know why. Control your snake this second." "Do I have to can't we let him scare Malfoy a little longer." For a second Erin looked like she was going to say yes but remembered that she was meant to be the adult in the situation and was meant to keep the heirs under control. "No you will control that snake this second or you will be doing laps for a month. Is that understood?" "Fine," after saying this a strange hissing sound started coming out of his mouth and the snake slid away from Malfoy onto Harry's proffered arm then around his chest and neck. Malfoy look like he wanted to faint, yell at Harry, and thank Erin at the same time.  
  
Erin turn to the rest of the class, "As much as you seem to be enjoying patting my students can I please have them back now." The Hogwarts students look confused but stopped patting the Badger and Padma throw the Eagle into the air, while the Lioness turned away from Hermione and Ron and walked over to Erin. When they all reached her they all changed back before collapsing on the ground laugh.  
  
"That wasn't funny girls you scared to students half to death." Erin said but it was obvious that she was trying not to laugh. "All of you are to run 5 laps around the lake over there then swim 2 laps through it." This stopped their laughter but they were still giggling a bit. When they were gone she turned on Harry again. "and you are going to do 6 laps around and 3 through." "Why do I get more?" "Because you must have been this." "What made you come to that conclusion?" "You are the only one who knows what house everyone here is in to match then with the animal of their house. Now go." The class was shocked; they had never seen Harry talk back to anyone before.  
  
The class continued after Harry had left. Erin and Hagrid were having a conversation while Erin watched her students run laps out of the corner of her sharp elven eyes. Lupin continued his talk on Werewolves. Every now and then the students would turn to see what the heirs were doing. Something was bothering Hermione, there was something on the edge of her mind that she knew was important but she couldn't work out what it was. When class was finished they slowly made their way back to the castle, but the Gryffindors and Slytherins who both had a free period now stay to watch how the heirs were doing.  
  
Lara, Bron and Ash were on their run and were now swimming their last laps of the lake. Harry was taking his shoes and shirt of to swim. The Hogwarts students could see all the scars on his back from his Uncle's beatings, the Slytherins started pointing and laughing at each others cruel jokes about the scars while the Gryffindors wondered where he got them. Harry walked to the waters edge and started to wad in. The girls yelled for him to jump in, they had finished and where now playing with the giant squid that lived in the lake. Harry looked like the last thing he wanted to do was jump in but did. He started swimming or trying to but failing miserably. When he got to the middle Hermione remembered what she had forgotten just as Harry went under the water for a little to long. "He can't swim" she said quietly as if she was still thinking about it but Erin heard her. "What??? Did you say he can't swim?" she asked. "Yes, the Dursley's didn't teach him in the hope he would drown someday!" he voice now frantic.  
  
The other heirs had started to swim over to where he had gone under to see what had happened and when they saw the students and Erin running towards them they went faster but Erin got there first. She dived under and swam down till she reached Harry and grabbed his arm. She swam to the top and the heirs helped her to drag his unresponsive body to shore. The Gryffindors crowded around to see if he was OK.  
  
"Come on Harry. Breath you Idiot.Breath." Erin said as she tried to get a response out of him. Finally he started coughing and breathing again. When he was aware of his surroundings again. Erin told him off. "What do you think you were doing? What have I told you about telling me these things? If you can't do something tell me." Harry backed off a bit looking rather sheepish. Then Erin's mood changed completely and she gave him a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Ok? Ever. Cause next time I will kill you. " "Yes ma'am." He said before standing up, only to be knocked down again by Lara and Hermione trying to give him a hug at the same time. Everyone had a good laugh at that, except the Slytherins who were sulking because Harry had lived. "Oh don't worry Malfoy, there's always another way for me to die, it has to happen one day." Harry said when he saw the Slytherin's faces. "Lets just hope it isn't anytime soon, Ok?" Bronwyn said.  
  
Harry's snake, Trickster, came over, nipping at Malfoy's heels as she past, and climbed onto Harry's shoulder before snapping at his face and telling him off. #Don't do that again or I will bite you. # Trickster hissed #What good would that do? You aren't poisonous, # Harry hissed back. #But it will still hurt. # She opened her mouth as wide as possible showing her 3-inch fangs at him. #OK I will try but I can't promise anything. # He replied.  
  
The Hogwarts students watched him suspiciously as he spoke to the snake, they still thought it was a sign of a Dark Lord but Erin, Lara, Bron, and Ash kept walking as it was an everyday thing for them.  
  
As they walked back to the castle for lunch Harry was so caught up in his conversation with his old classmates that he forgot about his cloths he had discarded before going into the lake. Till Erin handed them back and he and the other heirs went into the forest where there was more cover to get changed.  
  
I know this is a crap chapter but I wanted to do something to Malfoy to make him suffer.  
  
Ok I want to know if I should have some romance between Harry and Lara or not please help. 


	7. Suprise snogging

Thanks to  
SlytherinDamian  
Prd2bAmerican18  
  
For the reviews.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Harry who was that girl who tried to hug you when Lara did?" Ash asked as they were walking back up to the school for lunch after getting dressed. They were now wearing Muggle cloths.  
  
Lara was wearing a denim hotpants and a small yellow shirt that she had tied in a knot half way to show her mid-drift, and her long hair was loose around her head. Ash had jeans on and a blue t-shirt. While Bron was wearing cargo's and a red t-shirt. Harry was in jeans and a black tank top. They had all decided that they would wear the different house colours to help the students with their names and if all else failed by their ancestry.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I want to know too." Lara said. "That's Hermione. I've told you her about her before." Harry replied. "And what's she to you," Lara asked. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were Jealous, Hufflepuff." "I your dreams Merlin." But under her breath she said, "yes". "What was that Hufflepuff?" "I said 'in your dreams'," "No after that." "I didn't say anything!" "Oooo, I think Lara's got a crush on Harry, don't you think Ash?" Bron said, watching Lara blush. "Definitely." Ash replied, giggling with Bron. "Well so what it she does it's non of your business, and maybe I do too." Harry said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Bron said confused,  
  
Instead of answering he grabbed Lara by the shoulder, turned her around, gave her a passionate kiss, then continued to walk towards the school leaving the three girls to stare either in shock or with a surprised look in her eyes. "Are you girls coming or aren't you hungry?" He yelled back. The girls finally came back to their senses and ran to catch up giggling as they ran.  
  
The girls caught up just as Harry got to the Entrance hall. They walked into the Great hall together and saw that an extra table had been added at the fount of the room for their group and Erin was waiting for them.  
  
As they walked down the rows of students some turned and asked Harry if he was Ok, Obviously, as always, the incident at the lake had gone round the whole school in the time it had taken them to get changed. As Professor Dumbledore had said to Harry in his first year, 'It is a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows.'  
  
When they got to the table and the school had gone back to their lunch rather then watching the heirs Lara turned to Harry and asked to thing that had been bugging her. "What was that about in the forest." She whispered so that the other girls didn't hear her and try to eves drop. "I felt like teaching those girls a lesson, and to tell the truth I have wanted to do that for awhile but didn't have the guts." Harry replied as he eat his lunch. "You not have the guts? Never!" She said in a mock scandalized voice. Harry laughed, "Well then you have forgotten what happened just before we met." His eyes now had a far away, sad look.  
  
Lara frowned, she remembered. She also remembered what had happened after he had aloud Erin to fix his wounds, that day had changed her life so much.  
  
Flashback  
  
"That's the best I can do for now, and I think you should all go to sleep for a few hours," Erin said as she stood and stepped back from Harry. "No. I want to know what We are doing here and who you are." Harry demanded. "Yeah, you said you would explain when he got here," Lara said pointing at Harry, "and he is here now so explain."  
  
"Very well, now some of this is going to be confusing to Ashleigh and Bronwyn as they aren't Witches, so Harry, Lara you are just going to have to bare with me." Erin sighed then turned to Bron and Ash.  
  
"I know that what has happened to you two so far has been very confusing and I am going to explain this to you so that you can understand. I am sure that you have both heard about Magic in Fairy tales and in the Movies but you have always been told that it is a fantasy, right?" Ash and Bron nodded. "Well it isn't a fantasy, it is very much real." "So you mean to tell us that there is magic in the world, like a bunch of people waving their wands around?" Erin nodded, "Yeah right, next you'll be telling me there are Dragons and Vampires and things like that." Bron said in a disbelieving voice. "Yes" Erin said simply.  
  
"OK now I know you are crazy, there is no such thing." Bron said stubbonly. "That's what I thought when I was told but now I go to Hogwarts and with all the random stuff that has happened to me I have to believe it." Harry told her. "and I grew up in a house that as you saw is completely against magic, so it was drilled into me that there was no such thing. My Uncle said that the wind had caught me when I ended up on the school roof, and I may be skinny for my age but even I'm not that light!"  
  
Bron and Ash still didn't want to believe it. "Prove it," Ash said, "Change the sofa into a pig or something!" Erin nodded to Lara who took out her wand and transfigured to sofa into a pig, unfortunately for Harry he was still sitting on it and the pig tried to run away taking him with it. The girls giggled for a few minutes while Harry tried to stop the pig but only succeed in falling off making to girls giggle even more, even Erin cracked a smile.  
  
After Lara changed to pig back into it's rightful shape, Erin looked at the two Muggles girls again, "Do you believe me now?" "OK, so there is such thing as magic but why keep it a secret? SO many people could benefit from it." Ash asked. "Well that is the problem the magic government think that non-magical people would be envious of people that can do magic and would want magical solutions for all of their problems." Erin explained. Ash nodded in understanding "So there is magic in the world whats it got to do with us?" Harry and Lara started to concentrate more now.  
  
"OK well through history there have been some very powerful wizards that have done amazing things. There are 5 though that were the most powerful. They were the Hogwarts founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The 5th, you to may have heard of," she said nodding to Ash and Bron, "was Merlin." "Merlin? You mean as in 'King Arthur and the Knights of the round table', Merlin?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes" Erin continued, Move these five were the most powerful wizards that the world has ever seen. Now as they all had children they all have heirs even though they lived 1000 years ago. Harry you know who one of them is." Everyone turned to Harry. Who nodded "Voldemort."  
  
Lara, like everyone else in the magical world would, fell out of her chair, "Are you mad, Don't say the name." Ash and Bron turned to her confused, "What's wrong with saying this persons name?" Bron asked, "It's just a name!" Harry sighed, "There is nothing wrong with saying the name but everyone in the wizarding world thinks that if you say his name he will come and kill them or something." "Then why do you say it?" Bronwyn asked. Harry stood up and walked over to a window tha was in the corner of the room and watched the rain that was falling outside, "Because he is trying to kill me anyway." He said in a almost inaudible voice. He rested his scared forehead against the cool window, calming the headache that had started to creep up on him.  
  
Erin and Lara looked sadly at Harry while Bron and Ash exchanged a look, "Life isn't treating you very well is it?" Bron said, breaking the silence that had fallen on the group. Harry laughed weakly, "Yeah you could say that." "Do you mind telling us why he is after you?" Ash asked timidly. Harry plaused, "Well your probably going to find out somehow anyway.But one thin before I tell you don't interrupt me for any reason its hard enough as it is. OK?" They all nodded.  
  
He took a deep breath, "OK, when I was one, my parents went into hiding because Voldemort was out to kill them, I don't know why so don't ask. Anyway they used a spell that uses another person to stop anyone from finding them without this person's permission, this person is called the Secret Keeper.  
  
"Because everyone thought that the Secret Keeper would be my parents best friend, Sirius Black, my parents instead used another of my fathers friend, Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Harry held up a hand when Lara started to object, "You will understand when I am finished."  
  
"But instead of keeping the secret Peter or Wormtail as he is now known as, ran straight to Voldemort and told him where my parents where. Voldemort went straight to my house and killed my parents but my mother begged for my life so when Voldemort tried to kill me it backfired and hit him but because he was almost immortal he didn't die. His spirit lived on and disappeared.  
  
"Now that doesn't seem so amazing but the fact that it was an unblock able curse the wizarding world decided I need a nickname," Harry winced as he said this and Lara failed to stifle a laugh. "So now I am known by half the world as The-Boy-Who-Lived." Ash and Bron giggled to then stopped and apoligised. "No it's fine I think its rather embarrassing, and annoying."  
  
"Anyway, after that I was sent to live with the Dursley's because they were my only living family even though my parents wanted me to be in the charge of my Godfather, Sirius Black." He paused, "I really don't know why, Sirius never acts his age, he is still a child at heart." Lara was looking at him in shock because of his statement, after all Black was a known criminal.  
  
"But Sirius went after Wormtail because he knew he must of betrayed us. But when Peter was cornered he blew up the street behind him. Making it seem like Sirius had kill him. 12 other people were kill that day, but Wormtail got away, he cut off his middle finger and changed into a rat before running into the sewers. Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban prison without trial for the murder of 13 people and being a Death Eater." He paused and seeing Ash and Bron's puzzled expression said, "Voldemort's followers are called Death Eaters. Part of Voldemort's twisted sense of humour."  
  
"So I lived with the Dursley's for ten years because Dumbledore thought that fame would have gone to my head, I am actual glad that he did keep me away from all that I wouldn't have coped. But instead I lived in a Cupboard under the stairs till I was eleven and I was kicked around because of my uncles problems in life. He threatened that if I told anyone he would kill me so I kept it to myself. I didn't understand why random people in strange cloths kept coming up to me in the street and bowing or shaking my hand. They even locked me in my room after my first year to try to stop me going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Then a few weeks before my eleventh birthday I started to receive letters but my uncle would take them and destroy them, Owls started to appear in the back garden and in the end after the kitchen had been filled with letters. The Dursley's ran away to a hut in the middle on the sea and then Hagrid told me about Hogwarts and Voldemort and Magic. So I went to Hogwarts.  
  
"In my first year Dumbledore hid the Philosophers Stone, a stone that turns any metal into gold and if the elixir that it produces is drunk by a person then they become immortal, in the School and Voldemort tried to take it, But my friends, Hermione and Ron, and me stopped him. If he had succeeded then he would have come back in full power.  
  
"In my second year a diary left behind by Voldemort as a teen with a memory of him in its pages, was given to a young girl who wrote her deepest secrets in it. This gave the memory enough power to come out of the diary and nearly destroyed to school. But I killed his pet snake, the Basilisk, A snake that can kill you if you look into its eyes. Then destroyed the diary so the memory died. So again I had stopped Voldemort's plan.  
  
"The in my Third year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and I found out about Wormtail's true personality but even though I could have just let Sirius and Lupin, another of my fathers friends, kill Wormtail I didn't I thought that going to Azkaban then he escaped and went strait to Voldemort and helped him to regain his strength.  
  
"Then last year Voldemort had one of his Death Eaters impersonate a professor at Hogwarts and entered me into the Triwizard Tournament, in the last task of the Tournament, Cedric, another contestant, and I got to the Cup at the same time and so we decided to take it together. It was a Portkey. We were transported to the Graveyard where Voldemort's Father is buried. Wormtail killed Cedric and tied me to a head stone nearby." Harry took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Wormtail used Bone from Voldemort's Father's grave, cut off his own hand and my blood to bring Voldemort back to life. Voldemort summoned all his Death Eaters and then we duelled, I escaped taking Cedric's body with me back to Hogwarts. That was just a few months ago. But the Minister of Magic won't believe me so he encouraged rumours that I am insane and Voldemort in out their now gaining power to strike a wizarding world that isn't ready."  
  
Harry turned back to the window and continued to stare out into the rain. The group stayed quite letting the information sink in. "So you have spent your life running from either the Dursley's or Voldemort?" Bron asked. Harry just nodded.  
  
After a few more minutes of silence Harry turned to Erin, "I still don't get why we are hear." "Well OK as I was saying before the heirs of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Merlin would be very strong if they had the right training and that is why you are here to be trained." "Wait hold up for just one sec, are you saying that we are the heirs of these powerful wizards?" Lara asked. "Yes, you are the heirs of Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Erin said. "Oh just when I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated." Harry said. Erin smiled at him. "Sorry."  
  
"So who is who?" Lara asked. "Well you're the heir of Hufflepuff. Bronwyn is the heir of Gryffindor, Ashleigh is Ravenclaw and Harry is the heir of Merlin. Now I think that you all need to go to bed you all look exhorted. Your rooms are though that door over there." She pointed to the corner where a door appeared. "You will all be able to work out which room is which so of you go, call me if you need anything." With that she disappeared.  
  
Harry walked towards the door and the girls followed. Behind it was a common room and 4 more doors. As they walked towards the different doors they could see different symbols on them. Lara tried to open the one with a eagle on it but it wouldn't budge. "Oh just great the doors are locked," she said after they had all tried a different door. "No wait what symbols are on each door?" Harry asked. "Lion" Ash said. "Snake" Bron said "Eagle" Lara said "Ok mine is a Badger. Lara you come to this door, Ash you go to the Eagle, Bron the Lion and I'm the snake." Harry said. "But I thought you were Merlin not Slytherin?" Lara said. "Just try the doors." "Fine" they all tried the door they were assigned to and they all opened except for Harry's. "Why isn't yours opening?" Bron asked. "Because I haven't asked it to" he replied. "What you can't ask a door to open." Harry turned back to the door and stared at the snake then when he tried to talk again instead of English a hiss came out and the door in front of him opened. Then he turned back to them he hissed again, then shook his head, "Sorry that sometime s happens, I can speak to snakes so I told the snake on the door to open the door. But now I am going to bed, Night. With that he went inside and closed it behind him. Leaving 3 shocked girls behind him.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Lara looked over at Harry and thought about how much he had grown up since then not physically but mentally. "Well maybe you didn't have the guts then but now you do so why now why not a few months ago?" She said. "Because a few months ago you would have had a fit." He said between mouthfuls. "No a wouldn't I would have. slapped you and run away.so maybe your right but I would have calmed down." "Yeah but I didn't like the slap idea." "Well now you have kissed me I want more!" "Really well then why didn't you say so." With that invitation they forgot about everyone else in the room and started having a snogging session in the middle of the Great hall.  
  
Soon the whole room was watching them and it wasn't till Bron magically dropped a bucket of water on their heads that they realise making them both go bright red and excused them selves before running out of the hall hand- in-hand. Followed by catcalls and whistles. 


	8. Caught

Chapter 8  
  
After Lunch Erin went to Dumbledore at the head table. "I am taking to the Heirs to see their families and I don't know when we are going to be back but when we do you will find a house in Hogsmeade to stay while we are here." She said. "Why don't you stay at Hogwarts there is more then enough room?" Professor McGonagall suggested. "Yes. I insist you must stay at Hogwarts. Please." The Headmaster said. "Very well but we will be coming and going a lot. Also I don't know if Harry will be accompanying us to visit the others families so you might see him wandering around but if he stays he will most likely stay in the forest most of the time." Erin explained. "But why isn't Potter going to visit his family?" Professor Flitwick asked, all of the teachers had stopped talking to listen to the conversation. "I seriously doubt that Potter ever wants to see his relatives again after what they did to him, but he may want to go their to retrieve anything that may have been left in the house so we may go their. I don't know." Erin said.  
  
"Well I am going to go find Harry and Lara then we are going and as I said before we don't know when we will be back, we have to go to the other side of the world to visit Lara's family. Oh well I will see you when we get back." Erin then left to find Harry and Lara.  
  
The couple in question had run from the Great Hall and kept running till they were well away from prying eyes. Well till Erin wanted them, she had this amazing ability to find anyone that she wanted when she wanted. But right now they had some privacy and they were quite happy where they were. Which was in the Gryffindor Quidditch Changing room. After trying to start a conversation between them they had given up and gone back to showing how they felt physically.  
  
That was how Erin found them. "I never knew that teens could go so long without oxygen." They both jumped and then blushed, "Now if you are quite finished we are going. Met me at the Entrance hall in 10 minutes. Are you coming Harry?" he nodded, "Then you should have enough time to say goodbye to your friends, tell them you will be back in a few days."  
  
Harry left Lara to go find the 6th year Gryffindors. When he couldn't find them he asked Professor McGonagall for the password to the Gryffindor Common room and when to see if they were there.  
  
"Phoenix fire" he said to the picture of the Fat Lady that covered the entrance to the Common room. When he entered the full common room went quite as it always had when he was still at Hogwarts. "Are Hermione and Ron here?" He asked. When no one answered he spoke again "Oh come on you have all seen people snog before. Unless this house has lost it's fire?" There was a roar of protest from everyone in the room at this insult to their house. "As I thought so where are Hermione and Ron?" "Up in Ron's Dorm talking." Someone said from the back of the room. "Thank you." The crowd parted for him to pass.  
  
He went up to his old dorm and as he walked in noticed that his old bed was still there but it now had two people on it snogging as he had been doing a few minutes ago.  
  
"You know Ron you have a perfectly good bed you can snog on" He said, effectively getting their attention. "Yes but if we snog on your bed then we can't be blamed if things go a bit to far." Ron said smugly. "Well that does make sense." He agreed. "Anyway I just came to tell you I'm going away for awhile and I don't know when I will be back, and I'll most likely go of in to the forest for awhile to cool off after. When I get back I am hoping we will have some time to talk. OK?" "Sure Harry." Hermione said before going over and giving him a hug goodbye.  
  
"Cya mate," Ron said. Then as Harry left he said, "by the way in the future try to choose a more private place to snog your girlfriend rather then the Great hall, although it was funny to watch you get soaked but now you and Lara are going to have to watch out for jealous others." Ron laughed at the look on Harry's face. "A lot of people would kill to be with one of you two." "Yeah I have to admit that she is beautiful, I'll remember that thanks." Harry said then left the other two to continue their snogging session.  
  
I know it was short but I wanted to start the family visits with a new chapter. Next chapter = Family visits. 


	9. Lara's Family

One note in this chapter I am descriping a really place so anyone who lives in or has been it Perth, Western Australia. Then you may know some of these places.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Everyone meet at the entrance hall as planned and started to walk towards the town so that they could all apperate. "So who are we visiting first?" Lara asked, she was walking next to Harry holding his hand. "Well as you family is the furthest away I thought we would start with you and then start heading home pass everyone's homes. That fine with everyone?" Erin said. They all nodded. "Fine with me." Lara said, "But how are you guys going to get there? You need to know what the place your going to looks like to get their, we all saw a picture of Hogwarts before we came here and the houses in Australia aren't all the same as they are here in England." Harry and Bron both glared at Lara. "What it's true they all look the same." Lara argued. "Not all of them are the same they are different in a lot of places." Harry said. "and it makes it easier to build them and you always know where everything is in all the houses around you." Bron put in. "Well I like to have some difference in the houses around me, it gives individuality." "Wow Lara you used a big word!" Harry teased. "Hey I know lots of long words but I choose not to uses them, makes me sound smarter when I uses then!" Lara complained. "Well someone's really modest aren't they?" Ash said.  
  
"Ok kids we need to go now. Come on." Erin led them out of the gates of Hogwarts and to the apparition point. "Now as for Lara's question." She pulled a small map out of he robes. "I want you all to apperate to this spot." She pointed to a dot on the map. "There we will meet up at the restaurant The Oyster Bar and then make are way to Lara's house." She quickly transforms her robes to Muggle cloths and did a charm to hide her more obvious Elven features. Then they all apperated out.  
  
Harry landed under a building so he wasn't seen but the building was set above water so he was now knee deep in water. He climbed out and looked around for the others, he saw Erin come out from behind the building, which was labelled Mead's The Oyster Bar.  
  
He saw Lara walking down a nearby hill and Bron he could see walking down the street from the other direction. But Ash he could see yet. Till something fell out of a nearby tree near him, he looked down and saw Ash sprawled on the ground with a very indignant look on her face. "You know I haven't fallen out of a tree since I was 7 I spent most I my childhood up a tree." Ash said as Harry helped her up. "Well maybe you will be more careful where you apperate!" he said laughing. "How was I meant to know there was a tree their?"  
  
"Ok guys lets get going my house is about 20 minutes away so lets get going." Lara said starting to walk up the huge hill she had just walked down. "You must be joking! That hill is huge." Bron complained. "Yes and if you complain you will be running up and down it for an hour." Erin called to her as she started walking up. "Complaining who's complaining? Were you complaining Ash?" "No. Harry?" "Defiantly not lets go." They all walked up the street and found the other two waiting for them. Lara then led them down a nearby street. Close to the end of the street was a turn off down another street then Lara stopped outside a two-story house, with a person height wall and gate. Lara put in a code to open the gates, letting everyone in. The front of the house had two pairs of French doors and a small path leading around to the back garden. From the outside it looked like a normal Muggle house.  
  
Lara looked at the house nervously and Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You'll be fine." He whispered. He pushed he towards the door. She took a deep breath and knocked. A few seconds later there was a loud barking from behind the door, followed by a voice.  
  
"Kym! Jade! Down." Then the door opened revealing a girl with long black hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Lara but was younger. "Sorry what can.Lara?" The girl stopped and looked a Lara for a minute before going weak at the knees and almost falling to the floor till Lara caught her.  
  
"Alex, who's at the door? Alex." Another woman walked in this time older followed by a man. The woman also had black hair but with blue eyes like Lara, the Man had brown hair and brown eyes. "Lara?" the woman's voice was now weaker then before and she ran to her daughter and hugged her as if she would disappear if she let go.  
  
The man looked at the others who were still outside and then at her daughter. "Well this was. this." He gave up then and ran over to his family who were still on the floor and hugged them all. "We missed you so much."  
  
After a few minutes the family stood up and invited the others inside. "I know that you guys are shocked that I just turned up like this without nitice but I wanted to surprise you. Sorry." Lara said to her family. "We don't care as long as your safe." Her Mum said giving her another hug. Lara's Father turned to the group, "Thanks for bringing her home." "That's fine." Erin said, "but to tell the truth she wouldn't have gone missing if it weren't for me so I must appoligies to you all." "What?" "Dad I will explain in a minute can we sit down first though? My feet are killing me." Lara assured her father. "OK come in."  
  
They all walked into the house and were lead to a reasonable sized living room. As they all sat down two very large dogs ran into the room and jumped on Lara. "Hey girls did you miss me?" the dogs wagged their tails as if saying 'yes' then walked around the room sniffing the new people in the house.  
  
"So who are you and why did you take our daughter?" Lara's dad said. "Well my name is Erin, I am an elf who was chosen to train the heirs of the great wizards of the world. That is why your daughter disappeared, also why these three disappeared from their families." "What so you go around stealing peoples children then bring them back a year later?" He was starting to get angry. "Dad calm down!" Lara said, "Let us explain." "Although you may think that I chose the children randomly, I didn't each I took for a reason. They are all the heirs of the most powerful wizards in the world. Lara is the heir of Helga Hufflepuff, Bronwyn is the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Ashleigh is the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. They are the heirs of the 4 creators of Hogwarts in England." Erin pointed at each of them as she said their names and ancestors. "And Harry is the heir of Merlin."  
  
"Merlin, as in the Merlin?" Alex asked. "Yes" Erin answered. "And why should we believe you?" Lara's dad said. "Because darling I am also an heir of Hufflepuff." The man turned to his wife. "Why didn't you tell me this." He said accusingly. "Does it matter that I am related to some dead lady?" "Well.No I suppose not. But did you know this would happen?"  
  
"No she wouldn't have because she wasn't needed at the time that she was Lara's age. Elves only take the heirs when there is a Dark Lord on the rise and they are needed to defeat them." Erin said. "Wait just a second there are no Dark lords around anymore. Not since Potter defeated You-know-who." Lara's mum said.  
  
Harry sighed, "I guess the British government is doing a really good job of covering." Lara's family looked at him. At their confused faces he explained. "Voldemort rose again about just over a year ago." "What? How could this happen without the rest of the world knowing?" "The British Ministry has kept it from the British people, but they won't be able to hide it for much longer the people are getting scar about all the killings that are going on."  
  
"Then how do you know." Lara's dad challenged. "Because I am the reason he is alive now." "Harry it isn't your fault you had no choice in the matter!" Lara said. "But I should have seen it, went my name came out of the cup I should have guessed that he was behind it!" "No one worked it out till it was too late, not even Dumbledore. I thought you had gotten over this." Lara said. She had walked over to her boyfriend and was kneeling next to her chair. "I don't think I will ever get over it."  
  
"Would you like to explain what this is about? Please." Lara's dad asked. Harry paused for a second looking into Lara's eyes. "In my fourth year at Hogwarts in was entered into a competition that I wasn't old enough to be in and at the end of the competition I was transported by Portkey, with another entrant, Cedric, to a graveyard. Cedric was murdered but Voldemort used my blood to bring himself to full power then tried to kill me but I escaped. Soon after Erin took me."  
  
"Why you?" "Because it seems to be Voldemort's life quest to get rid of me. I'm Harry Potter." "OH" There was a long silence while Lara's family digested this information.  
  
"Oh sorry we didn't introduce ourselves did we. I'm Sarah and my husband is Paul, and this is Alexandra. I'm going to go make some drinks." She left the room and returned a few minutes later with a tray of water floating in front of her. "So how long are you staying?" "Well, Lara can stay here for a week and I will take everyone else to their parents to visit then come and pick her up at the end of the week." "What she has been missing for a year and YOU'RE going to take her away again after a week." Paul shouted. "Dad calm down it is important that I leave again other wise lots of people will die." Lara reasoned. "But why can't someone else do it your only kids?" Sarah asked. "I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt."  
  
"I know it is hard for you as parents to know that your child is going into war but these teenagers are the only ones who can save the world from Voldemort." Erin said. "But he can't be that powerful he hasn't been active for 14 years." Alex said. "Sadly Voldemort is the final Hogwarts heir, the heir of Slytherin, and because he has had more time to learn how to use his power he has the advantage." Erin explain.  
  
Harry looked up for the first time since his explanation about Voldemort. "Also Voldemort hasn't got anything against your daughter, Bron or Ash. So with he their he will attack me leaving them to attack him when he is busy." "What so you expect us to let you get attacked while we hide?" Lara butted in. "Well that is what will happen. At the moment all Voldemort cares about is getting me out of the way so that he will have clear reign. He thinks I am the last of the 5 heirs other then him. He doesn't know any of you exist." "I don't care I love you to much to let you do that." "I love you too. But that."  
  
"Hi guys I'm home." Someone had just come though the front door. "Hello. Is anyone home." "Where in here." Sarah called. A girl walked in who looked about 20 years old, she looked like an older version of Lara. "How was your day? Mine was so bor. Holy shit. Lara? Is that you?" Lara jumped up and ran over to the giving her a big hug. Making he fall over in the process. "Oof! Lara I've missed you so much. Where have you been? Are you OK? When did you get back?" "I missed you too Jane. I've been around the place. Yes I'm fine. And I got back a few hours ago."  
  
"Ok well I think we will leave now so that you can all get reacquainted" Erin said starting for the door. The other heirs following behind. Lara let go of the Jane and followed them. "But where is Harry going to go while we are with our families." Lara asked. "Well I was thinking of going to the Dursley's for a little while then going back to Hogwarts." "NO" All three female heirs yelled in unison. "You can't go back there. Why would you even consider it?" Lara asked. "Because I want to make sure that all of my belongings are gone from there and it would give them the fright of their lives."  
  
Alex decided to butt in then, "Why couldn't you go back to your family?" "Because they are evil, cruel, inhumane monsters." "Lara" her mum scolded. "No that is the same thing I was about to say." Harry assured her. "Then why go back there?" "Because they may be evil, cruel, inhumane monsters but they are still my family so I am going to go talk to them." He looked at Lara and saw the scared look in her eyes. "Look would it help if I promised to drop by after I visit them so you know I am ok?" "It would help if you didn't go but OK but if you forget I will personally kill you." "Yes ma'am"  
  
The Erin and the heirs left saying that they would see them in a week.  
  
Next Chapter : more families. 


	10. Ash's family

Chapter 10  
  
Erin and the heirs, minus Lara, apperated to a park near Ashleigh's home. They walked the short distance to the house but Erin stopped them before they went inside. "Now because Ash's parents are Muggle, it is going to be harder to tell them what is going on." She told them, "So, I am going to change my appearance so that I look more human. OK?" They all nodded. Erin muttered a spell and her ears became more human and she shrank slightly, to a more humane height.  
  
When the spell had finished they all walked to the front door and Ash rang the doorbell. While they waited for the door to be answered a cat ran up to Ash and wrapped itself around her legs purring. "Hey Holly. Did you miss me?" Ash said, bending down and picking up the animal.  
  
While Ash was cuddling the cat the door opened revealing a rather plump man with a kind face. Ash put down the cat and flew at the man. It took him a few seconds to work out what had hitting him but when he did he broke down crying.  
  
Hearing the commotion a small girl walked in to the room from the kitchen, when she saw Ash she joined the group hug with her father.  
  
When they pulled away from each other, Ash's dad looked her up and down making sure that she was all right. "Oh I've missed you so much, when we found that note in your room saying that you were fine and would be back, oh, we were all so worried we could believe what happened." The man drew her into a hug again.  
  
After he had gotten over the shock of his daughter being home he invited everyone in and led them to the sitting room. He then turned to the little girl, "Angela go next door and tell your mother to came home immediately." Angela ran out of the room, only to turn and give her sister one last hug before leaving. There was the sound of the front door slamming before a long silence.  
  
A few minutes later the front door slammed for a second time and in ran a woman who looked very similar to Ashleigh. She ran over to Ash and they had another reunion like the one 5 minutes before.  
  
When they had both stopped crying Ash turned to Erin and the rest of her group. "Um. Ok Mum Dad this is Erin, Bron and Harry." She said pointing at each in turn, "Guys this is my Mum, Katrina. My Dad, Jonathan and my sister Angela."  
  
Everyone shook hands then sat down. Erin explained like she had to Lara's parents about the heirs and what had happened in the last year. But also about magic and the wizarding world as Ash's family were all Muggle.  
  
While Erin was explaining all of this to them Harry thought back to the day after this had all meet Erin.  
  
Flashback  
  
When Harry woke up the next day he was shocked to find that he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore and that he didn't have as many injuries anymore. He had a lot of bruising and some of his older cuts were still their but all his broken bones where healed but still stiff and it was a bit uncomfortable to put to much weight on his left leg.  
  
He was also extremely hungry which was understandable as he hadn't eaten in over a month but it surprised him, as he was use to very little food and he could usually ignore his hunger pains.  
  
He looked around the room he was sitting in. The walls were stone like he was use to at Hogwarts, there was a reasonably sized window on one wall and two doors out of the room, one that he had come in through the night before and the other looked like a bathroom. The room had a simple desk in the corner, and a bookcase full of books. The bed he was on was a four-post bed like in the Gryffindor dorms with curtains around them.  
  
He noticed his school trunk at the end of the bed and went to get some cloths then went into the bathroom.  
  
It was a simple shower, toilet and sink. He had a shower and got dressed. Before going out into the common room he had appeared in the night before. He saw that one of the girls were already up and trying to cook herself some breakfast. By the look of it she had never cooked anything in her life.  
  
As he got closer she managed to burn her hand as she trying to light the stove (Everything in the kitchen in Muggle but run by magic). She swore loudly and Harry decided to make his presence noticed.  
  
"That's not very lady like you know" he told her. She spun around and knocked the frying pan off of the stove top. "Well I'd like to see you do better." She snapped. "OK"  
  
He walked around the table that separated the two and picked up the frying pan and rinsed it in the sink before drying it and lighting the stove. He proceeded to make everyone a breakfast of bacon and eggs as he had done for the Dursley's for most of his life.  
  
The girl, Lara, sat on the table and watched him work. She noticed that even if he looked at ease as he worked he knew exactly where she was and would glance over his shoulder every time she moved.  
  
As he finished, the other two came out of their rooms. They had smelt the bacon from their rooms and come to find out who was cooking. They saw Harry putting the food on the table. "Is there enough for us?" Bron asked. "Sure I cooked for everyone." He replied. "You cooked? You know I have never meet a guy that can cook." Ash stated. "Yes well I grew up doing the housework for my Aunt and Uncle so I've been able to cook since I could reach the kitchen bench." Harry replied as they started to help themselves.  
  
"No offence but if they hate you so much why not send you to an orphanage?" Lara asked. "They thought that some of my parents old wizarding friends would come and check on me and turn them into toads. But after a few years they realized that they weren't coming so my uncle started beating me up." He shrugged as if it didn't matter.  
  
After a minute or so, Bron spoke. "How old were you?" Harry thought for a moment, "Um I think I was 2 when my uncle first hit me for crying but I was 4 when anything major like what you saw last night started to happen."  
  
The 3 girls stared at him dumbstruck. After a moment Harry spoke again. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this I don't even know your names." He turned back to the small amount of food he had put on his plate, hoping that if he didn't eat to much he wouldn't throw it back up.  
  
"Oh sorry I'm Bronwyn, or Bron if you like." "I'm Ashleigh, but friends call me Ash." "My names Lara." "Well you all know my name."  
  
They continued to eat their breakfast in silence. As Lara ate she watched Harry out of the corner of her eye. She had noticed that in the few hours that she had known him he hadn't made eye contact with anyone; in fact he did everything he could to avoid it. He had never started a conversation or spoken back he was about the opposite to all the male teenage stereotypes. Quiet, polite and considerate.  
  
After they had eaten Harry cleared away the plates. While he was doing that the girls went to see if they could find Erin. When Harry was finished he joined them in the search.  
  
"Well she's not here. We'll just have to wait for her to come back." He said.  
  
They sat for about half an hour before they remembered what she had said the night before. 'Call me if you need anything.'  
  
"ERIN!" They all called.  
  
The elf appeared in the middle of the room. "At last you worked it out." She exclaimed. "Yes well if you had given us better instructions then we would have call earlier." Lara told her. "Well you should learn to listen more carefully to what people tell you." She retorted.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted. The women all turned to him. "Now Erin would you please explain the reason for us being here, cause personally I am about ready to destroy everything in this room from frustration, so if you please?"  
  
End flashback  
  
"Harry? Harry!" The person in question jumped and looked up at the person calling him. "Come on we're going." Erin said. "Oh Ok sure lets go." He replied rising from his seat.  
  
They said goodbye to Ash and her family, consulted the next map to get to Bron's house and Apperated away. 


	11. AUTHORS NOTE stuck for ideas

Sorry this isn't an update but I am completely stuck with what to write next, mainly on what Harry should do with the Dursleys. If anyone can give me any ideas they would be very much appreciated.

Lov

JEDIBANT


End file.
